Prelude to the Future
by YumeBaah
Summary: A fumaça rosa da bazuca dos dez anos encobrira o local onde estavam, mas não por muito tempo. Logo, de forma rápida e repentina, uma explosão de chamas da nuvem alterou a cor da sala para um roxo intenso e brilhante. / D18 - Shounen-ai


**Disclaimer: **Reborn é propriedade de Amano Akira-sensei.

**N/A:** Hibari ficou um pouco ooc, peço desculpas por isso. Mas de qualquer forma, boa leitura.

* * *

**Prelude to the Future**

_by Babu_

Era um dia comum no colégio de Namimori. O clima agradável, com a brisa suave do início do outono carregando as poucas folhas que haviam caído das árvores próximas à escola, era acompanhado por um céu azul, sem muitas nuvens, e pelo canto ritmado dos pássaros. Mas, como já era de praxe acontecer independentemente da beleza do dia, Lambo invadira pela terceira vez na semana – e olha que ainda estávamos na quinta-feira – uma das salas da instituição ao se aproveitar de uma janela aberta. Tal fato poderia passar despercebido, como tantas vezes antes, se a sala em questão não fosse a que estava sendo utilizada por Reborn no momento; O bebê reunira-se com Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera e Dino para discutir alguns assuntos a respeito da aliança entre as famílias Vongola e Cavallone.

Ao se dar conta da presença do pequeno Gokudera, em meio a exclamações de "o que essa maldita vaca está fazendo aqui?", logo tentou agarrá-lo para evitar qualquer tipo de confusão pela escola – e uma dor de cabeça mais tarde. Mas, como esperado, o Bovino fez uso de sua falta de tamanho e escapou dos braços do guardião da tempestade, começando a correr em círculos pelo local. Desesperado, assistindo à cena sem poder reagir, Tsuna implorava para que alguém segurasse a criança, e Gokudera, em seu tão aclamado posto de braço direito do Jyuudaime, não pôde deixar de atender ao pedido, que, diga-se de passagem, logo fora mudado pelo chefe da Vongola para "alguém segure esses dois!".

O tumulto persistiu por mais alguns instantes até que, incomodado pelo barulho, Hibari entrara na sala. Mas não houve tempo sequer para que ele questionasse o motivo de tanto estardalhaço, porque Lambo, já cansado de tanto correr e abalado pelos insultos proferidos por Gokudera, sacara e disparara a bazuca dos 10 anos.

Uma fumaça cor-de-rosa encobrira o local, fato que, obviamente, não impediu que todos ouvissem a vaquinha chorando e, aparentemente, saindo pela mesma janela por onde havia entrado.

Um suspiro de alívio geral fora ouvido e o dia poderia voltar à sua mais perfeita paz se, rápida e repentinamente, uma explosão de chamas da nuvem não houvesse removido a cor rosada da sala, substituindo-a por um roxo intenso e brilhante. Uma expressão de pânico cobriu o rosto de Tsuna e no mesmo instante a voz baixa e grave de um Hibari dez anos mais velho ressoou pela sala.

– Vou mordê-los até a morte.

Engolindo em seco, o Sawada se afastou do mais velho (ou tentou, já que o ambiente onde estavam não era exatamente grande). Mesmo já tendo se encontrado com o guardião durante a batalha do futuro ainda havia um resquício de medo, afinal, aquele era Hibari Kyoya, e pior, era um Hibari dez anos mais forte se comparado àquele que via todos os dias.

Tomando a frente da situação, Reborn acalmou seu pupilo inútil e pediu a todos que mantivessem a calma, evitando ao máximo irritar o novo visitante (este último conselho fora dado especialmente para Gokudera, mas Dino, com a sua habitual preocupação em relação ao bem-estar dos que estavam à sua volta, acreditou que tudo correria melhor se ele também ficasse quieto em seu canto).

– Como andam as coisas no futuro, Hibari? – O bebê pergunta.

Olhando em volta, com um ar de desprezo e insatisfação mais do que aparente, o japonês se vira para o Arcobaleno.

– Melhores do que aqui. – Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, tentando evitar proferir outro comentário ríspido. – E como já era de se esperar, algumas pessoas continuam tão inúteis qunato sempre foram. – Mais calmo, ele permite que um sorriso carregado com o mínimo possível de sarcasmo cruzasse seus lábios.

A provocação aparentemente não era dirigida a ninguém em particular, mas para Gokudera, que sempre via qualquer fala alheia como um insulto a ele ou ao seu presioso jyuudaime, Hibari tinha a clara intenção de atingir Tsuna com seu ácido comentário. Ignorando o que Reborn havia dito anteriormente, o menino de cabelos cinza logo avançou sobre o homem mais velho, e se não fosse por Yamamoto, que rapidamente conseguira segura-lo, algo mais sério teria acontecido.

– Seu idiota, não fale assim do Jyuudaime!

– Maa maa~ se acalme Gokudera, ele pode estar falando de outra pessoa, hahaha~ – O jogador de baseball exibia seu característico e largo sorriso bobo.

– Yamamoto! – Gokudera tinha a voz e a expressão em seu rosto carregadas de descrença. Yamamoto não podia ser assim tão lerdo, podia? – Você acha mesmo que esse cara ia perder a chance de falar mal de nosso precioso Jyuudaime? Hein?

O guardião da tempestade iniciara imediatamente uma discussão com o amigo, deixando a tarefa de separá-los para o pobre chefe da Vongola – não que o pequeno garoto tivesse presença de espírito suficiente para tentar fazer algo mais.

Ignorando a confusão que se iniciara, Hibari aproxima-se da última pessoa do grupo, perguntando a Reborn em segida:

– E quem é esse herbívoro aqui no canto?

Dino, surpreso com a frieza de seu pupilo – ou ex-pupilo, frente à situação em que se encontravam – e meio paralisado diante de sua imponente presença, exibe um sorrisso sem graça e se encolhe onde estava, agora encarando o piso da sala.

Tsuna, desviando sua atenção de Yamamoto e Gokudera, estranha a atitude do loiro, que geralmente era animado e bem-disposto.

– Você está bem, Dino-san?

– Hm... Então é o tal Haneuma... – Pensativo e com o tom de voz mais baixo do que o normal, Hibari murmura mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, embora, de perto, ainda fosse possível ouvi-lo claramente.

O comentário do guardião tira o italiano de seu transe e traz uma mínima luz de esperança ao seu olhar.

– Espera, Kyoya, você sabe quem eu s-

– Não se anime. – Hibari continuou frio – Eu apenas lembrei-me de ter ouvido falar sobre um chefe da mafia que é conhecido por esse nome, não é como se eu já tivesse me encontrado com ele alguma vez.

Dino se encolheu novamente. Tsuna, após retornar da batalha do futuro, havia lhe contado todos os mínimos detalhes sobre o acontecido, o que incluía um tópico especial sobre o guardião da nuvem e, pelo que conseguia se lembrar dos relatos de seu irmãozinho, a versão mais velha de Hibari era um pouco mais sociável. Então por que ele sentia exatamente o contrário agora?

– Sua memória não parece muito boa, Hibari, será que você adquiriu amnésia nos últimos anos? – Reborn, após ouvir as palavras do japonês, não pôde resistir ao ímpeto de provocar.

Uma veia ameaçou saltar na testa do guardião em questão, mas ele manteve-se calmo para terminar de ouvir o que bebê tinha para falar em virtude de seu respeito por ele.

– Segundo minhas informações, fora esse Haneuma quem o ensinara sobre as chamas dos aneis. E mais, fora graças a isso que você se transformou em quem é hoje, o guardião mais forte da Volgola. Lembra-se agora? – Perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico adornando sua pequena face.

Hibari, em resposta, murmurou apenas um "hm", o que não negava, mas também não creditava as afirmações. Então, querendo evitar qualquer outro tipo de questionamento por parte de Reborn, ele vira-se de costas e pega o celular, discando um dos números da chamada rápida.

Segundos depois o celular de Dino toca e, ainda surpreso com o desenrolar da "conversa" entre Hibari e o bebê, ele atende o aparelho sem prestar muita atenção ao número que aparecera na tela.

– Alô? – Silêncio. – Alô? – Nenhuma resposta. – Posso ajudar? _Seja lá que você for..._ – Mais uma vez ele fora respondido com o silêncio.

Sem paciência para esperar por qualquer reação da pessoa do outro lado da linha, Dino encerrou a chamada e dirigiu seu olhar para o número no visor.

– Ky... Kyoya...? – Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentiu o oxigênio deixar seus pulmões.

O guardião da nuvem havia ido para o futuro, não havia? Então como tal ligação era possível? Dino não conseguia pensar em uma explicação plausível e apenas encarou Hibari.

O homem vindo do futuro não demostrara nenhuma reação aparente, pelo menos nenhuma que fosse passível de identificação pelos integrantes da Vongola. Reborn era uma exceção, mas como ele não sentia vontade alguma de se intrometer em já tão estranha situação, ele apenas preferiu continuar assistindo a tudo com um sorriso divertido pairando em seus pequenos lábios.

Mas essa falta de conhecimento dos outros não se aplicava a Dino. Após meses de convivência o italiano aprendera a decifrar as mínimas reações de seu aluno. Alguns vincos em sua testa e as sobrancelhas minimamente franzidas demonstravam insatisfação com algo, as pupilas levemente dilatadas significavam surpresa com algo que ele não esperava acontecer, e os lábios mais comprimidos do que o normal indicavam repreensão a alguma atitude própria.

A máscara de frieza que estampava o rosto de Hibari começava a rachar e a se despedaçar pelo chão, e tendo consciência disso ele vira a cabeça para o lado oposto ao de Dino, desviando propositalmente de seu olhar analisador. Ele desliga o aparelho, emitindo o ruído de desagrado no processo. _Como eu iria adivinhar que o número do Haneuma do futuro fosse o mesmo de dez anos atrás? – Não que eu tenha mudado o meu, mas... Tsc – Mas eu também deveria ter me dado conta de que seria impossível ligar para ele, são dez anos de diferença no espaço-tempo! _Quanto mais ele pensava sobre o que acabara de acontecer, mais profundo o vinco em sua testa se tornava.

Ainda incerto se deveria ou não questionar o guardião da nuvem a respeito da estranha ligação, já que uma ação violenta por parte do outro era iminentemente possível, Dino, optando por se arriscar, aproximou-se dele.

– Err... Kyoya?

O japonês nada fez com exceção de enviar-lhe um olhar gélido, tentando recuperar os cacos perdidos de sua máscara. O Cavallone engole em seco e sente seu corpo começar a suar frio. Se lidar com um Hibari Kyoya de quinze anos já era suficientemente complicado, lidar com um dez anos mais velho estava sendo, no mínimo, um pedido para ter seu coração arrancado e fatiado em pequenos pedaços.

– Bem, eu... Hum... – Pigarreou. – Eu gostaria de saber se foi você mesmo quem me ligou. - Ele terminou coçando a nuca, sem graça.

Hibari emitiu um suspiro e fechou os olhos, tentando não se aborrecer com a pergunta – e com o jeito meio lerdo do loiro.

– Eu apenas tentei falar com o Haneuma. – Ele respondeu relutante; expor seu conhecimento a respeito doCavallone não estava em seus planos. – Com o do futuro, quero dizer, – Seus olhos se comprimiram. – era dele a obrigação de tirar-me daqui, mas pelo visto é inútil tentar falar com ele. Mas a questão é que isso não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. – Encarou o italiano.

Passando por cima da rispidez contida na última fala do moreno Dino sente seu coração bater de um jeito diferente. Hibari e ele, mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda mantinham contato. Mas apesar de ter se sentido alegre devido a este fato, ele não pôde deixar de se incomodar, ainda que apenas um pouco, com a maneira com que o japonês parecia tratá-lo, era tão autorotário... (não que houvesse muita diferença se comparado com a relação entre eles hoje, mas ainda assim...).

Espantando tais pensamentos desanimadores de sua mente, Dino deixou que um enorme sorriso se formassse em sua face. E ele também nem se preocupou em disfarçar a gargalhada que se seguiu após ordenar seus pensamentos em relação ao que estava acontecendo.

Diante da reação exagerada e deveras emocionada do outro, Hibari repete o que já havia dito antes:

– Realmente, algumas pessoas serão sempre inúteis, não importa quantos anos passem... – Ele suspira, exibindo um rápido e discreto sorriso de canto.

Os olhos de Dino se arregalam ao ouvir tal afirmação. Então, anteriormente, Hibari estava se referindo a ele e não a Tsuna, como Gokudera havia pensado. E parando agora para pensar, onde estavam os membros da Vongola? Aparentemente, em algum momento do "diálogo" entre ele e Hibari, Tsunayoshi e seus dois guardiões deixaram a sala obedecendo a um pedido de Reborn (e, provavelmente, também temendo uma explosão de raiva do homem do futuro). Dino sentia-se agradecido por esta atitude, era bom ter um pouco de privacidade num momento como esse. O único problema era que Reborn continuava ali e, embora o arcobaleno não demonstrasse, o loiro sabia que ele tinha um grande interesse na conversa. Suspirou.

Balançando a cabeça e voltando sua mente para o que realmente importava, Dino foi em direção ao maior para declarar todo o seu amor a ele. Amor este que, no momento, beirava muito mais à adimiração e à alegria por ser, de certa forma, reconhecido pelo outro mesmo após dez anos. Mas, antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, uma fumaça tomou conta de todo o lugar, trazendo de volta para o presente o guardião da nuvem mais novo.

Não que a diferença de idades incomodasse ao Cavallone, afinal, mesmo que o responsável por fazê-lo se dar conta destes sentimentos fosse o homem mais velho, era com o Hibari Kyoya de quinze anos que ele convivia todos os dias – ou durante os dias em que ficava no Japão (no final era a mesma coisa, já que quando estava na Itália ele só trabalhava, ouvia uma repreeção qualquer de Romário e trabalhava mais um pouco). Fora esse garoto quem trouxera novas cores à sua vida maçante de chefe da máfia – mesmo que o conhecimento sobre isso só tenha atingido o loiro há alguns instantes atrás.

Então, com o mesmo objetivo de antes, somado agora com uma pequena dose de curiosidade sobre como fora a visita do menor ao futuro, ele correu em direção a seu pupilo.

– Kyoya! Você está bem?

Hibari, ainda confuso devido à mudança temporal, leva alguns segundos para processar a fala do italiano e, quando finalmente as palavras se ordenaram e seus significados tornaram-se claros, ele engole em seco e abaixa a cabeça, meio respondendo à pergunta, meio constrangido.

Eu... – Ele sussurra. As lembranças do que havia presenciado invadindo sua mente e tomando todos os espaços que, por direito, deveriam pertencer aos pensamentos sobre sua amada escola (e sobre outras coisas com o mesmo nível de importância também, obviamente). – Eu estava em sua casa.

Dino, intrigado tanto com a reação do líder do Comitê Disciplinar quanto com o que ele havia acabado de dizer, murmura algo semelhante a um "heh?" antes de despejar uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre o menor.

– Estava em minha casa...? Na Itália? – Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergue em dúvida e ele para por um instante para pensar na situação – Espera, se você estava lá, então a sua versão mais velha e a minha... Heh? Mas... O que vocês estavam...? – O homem continuava confuso.

Mais constrangido do que antes e com o olhar ainda fixo no chão Hibari tenta responder algo, mas prevendo que iria acabar gaguejando, ele, com um fio de voz, não dá mais do que uma ríspida resposta.

– Isso não é da sua conta, herbívoro.

Percebendo o embaraço de seu aluno e meneando levemente a cabeça – uma forma sutil de evitar gritar "você é tão fofo, Kyoya!" – Dino tenta mudar o caminho estranho pelo qual a situação estava entrando.

– Err... Certo... Eu tenho certeza de que nada demais aconteceu, então não há porque você se preocupar, sinta-se livre para me contar qualquer coisa, Kyoya. – Caminhou calmamente em direção ao japonês, sorrindo – Não se esqueça de que como seu tutor minha função não é apenas te ensinar a lutar, você pode confiar em mim.

Hibari, ainda corado e sem poder pensar em algo coerente para dizer em resposta à tentativa do italiano de reconfortá-lo, apenas faz o que já era de seu feitio; Com um movimento rápido ele tira uma das tonfas de dentro do seu casaco e a arremessa em direção à cabeça de Dino.

O homem loiro, sem esperar por tal atitude do menor, desvia-de desageitadamente do golpe, fazendo com que a arma apenas encostasse em alguns fios de seu cabelo e passasse voando pela janela que fora deixada aberta por Lambo. A arma parou alguns metros à frente, batendo no tronco de uma árvore e assustando um ou dois pássaros que ali estavam.

– Kyoya! Por que você fez isso? – Exasperado, ele acrescenta outra indagação à sua já suficientemente grande e incoerente lista de perguntas para seu _adorável_ pupilo.

Hibari, sentindo o efeito calmante provocado pelo golpe desferido (ele não havia exatamente acertado o alvo, mas isso era só um detalhe), respira fundo e fecha os olhos, murmurando logo em seguida um "humpf" que, claramente, visava menospresar o homem mais velho. O guardião, então, tomando a conversa como finalizada, dirige-se à porta com a intenção de ir para a sala do comitê disciplinar, onde poderia esquecer a cena constrangedora que presenciara no futuro. Mais uma vez as imagens de si mesmo, deitado numa espaçosa cama, prestes a ser despido por um Dino dez anos mais velho passaram diante de seus olhos e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho do que antes. Saindo abruptamente pela porta ele tentava se recuperar, uma tarefa que parecia impossível, visto que um certo loiro começara a segui-lo, balançando os braços de forma confusa e desesperada à sua volta.

Deixado para trás Reborn apenas ria, muito divertido com a cena.

* * *

Pra variar não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado dessa fic. Na verdade eu meio que fiquei entre gostar de umas partes e achar outras meio sem sal, mas, aparentemente, no final tudo ficou coerente e com sentido, e é isso que importa xD  
Espero que tenham gostado~

Reviews?


End file.
